Oblivion
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: An AU. Swordfighting, monsters, everything. Zack and Cody are finally old enough to pursue their mission: Find their mother. Who knew that within the matter of days, the whole weight of the world will lie on their shoulders. [Zaddie?]


**Oblivion**

**Chapter 1: Looking Out For Each Other**

_**A/N: Wow, I can't believe I'm writing a 'Suite Life of Zack and Cody' fic. xD I absolutely adore that show for reasons that I can't really say. So this will be AU, maybe not all the characters will appear, and for the pairings, you'll have to figure them out on your own.**_

_------------_

Zack and Cody had finally reached the age of 14 and the village that has adopted them recognized them as full grown men. They were simply boys with blonde hair that reached their shoulders, one smart, clever and sort of a dork, the other brave, in a way a fool, cunning, and in his own way charming. They were excited about this day, the day that they were to leave the village; now that they were both acceptional swordsmen, archers, and cooks, they were to accept real swords instead of their wooden ones, real shields instead of random, rocks.

The elder of the village, Lena Woods, now 124 smiled at the two boys she and the council had found only 14 years ago. She grabbed the two swords that were designed and hand crafted by the village's blacksmith, Arwin, and the two shields designed by the same man and handed it over to them. Her smile widened as they bowed before her and accepted the equipment.

"We will return for visits Granny," Cody said wiping a tear from his eye, "I'll miss this village a lot."

"Suck it in man," Zack commented elbowing his brother resisting the urge to cry himself, "Of course we'll visit Grandma. This place is our home."

Lena smiled at them, "Well Zack, Cody, I hope you find your mother. Becareful out there, demons and bandits have appeared everywhere since our king has plunged into the darkness." The two boys nodded at her and turned around to face the other villagers.

"Farewell everyone!" Cody announced waving his hand frantically as he pulled his sword into his sheath, the sheild that was attached to his arm reflecting the light frrom the sun onto numerous items.

"Don't miss us too much!" Zack exclaimed, his sword on his back, and his sheild also on his arm.

"Have a safe trip!" numerous villagers announced.

Finally having reached the gates, Zack and Cody took one more look back at the village where they grew up in. Letting out simultaneous sighs, they exit the village and gave a final goodbye to the guard.

----

"It's beautiful!" Cody exclaimed as they began walking through the forest that hid the village with it's tall trees.

"It smells," Zack muttered hacking away at the branches that blocked their way.

They continued walking through the forest as it grew dark. Zack sighed and turned to his brother, "Cody, where are we going exactly?"

Cody spotted some open land before turning to his brother, "Everywhere. We're going to travel around the world and search for our mom!" He then grabbed Zack's arm and pulled him towards the open space.

"I hope we can pick up some babes along the way," Zack says casually, strating a fire.

"I'll go fishing Zack, I hear running water so I'll catch us some fish," Cody says while Zack sits in front of the fire.

Zack nods and stares at the fire while Cody is out getting their dinner. They skipped lunch trying to get through the forest so he hoped that Cody would get a LOT of fish.

----

"Daddy!" London exclaimed returning from her trip to the forest of elves. She went shopping for a new bow and designer arrows. Her outfit was perfect already, being hand made by the faeries that her father hired. She was gone for three days, and she wanted to know what her father was up to.

"Daddy! I'm home!" She annouonced rushing to the throne room.

She walked in to see her father sitting on the throne with a new hair colour, style, and darker looking clothes.

"Ew, daddy, what are you wearing?" She exclaims in disgust.

Her father looks up, then turns to face his daughter. She raises an eyebrow as he raises a smirk.

"'Daddy'?" he called out in a rather dark voice.

London rolls her eyes, "Of course 'Daddy'," she says making her fingers do the quatation sign in the air, "Remember, you are my 'daddy' and I am your 'daughter'."

"What an idiot of a daughter you have here Tipton," the voice said getting up from his throne. London shrieks in disgust as her 'father' approached her with a grin as wide as his face.

"Daddy, y-you never get out of that chair while I'm here..." she says, feeling her body shake she steps backwards, "Daddy, stop fooling around!" she then says with a nervous laugh. She shook her head, "Ahaha, halloween isn't until three months from now."

"Halloween? I see that I have no use of you," he says with a laugh afterwards. London simply stares at her father as he materializes a staff into his right hand, "I'll get rid f your extensions, your royal tattoo, and make sure no one, not even you, will remember who you are. But since you are my host's _beloved_ daughter, I'll let you keep your bow and arrow, and a shirt and pants. No one wants a teenager running around naked now do we?"

"Daddy, we can stop playing, seriously, you're creeping me out!"

"Who's playing?" he roared, his smile retaining its place on his face, "Now, begone!"

A flash filled the throne room and London was sent else where.

----

Zack and Cody were finishing up their dinner and pointing out constellations. Cody pointing out real ones, while Zack pointed out ones he made up on his own.

"Check it out!" Zack then exclaimed in excitement, "A shooting star!"

"Let's make a wish!" Cody exclaimed after.

The two boys lowered their heads and made the same wish.

'I wish we could find our mom.'

------

**_A/N: xD I hope you all liked the first chapter. If you think this is short, get used to it, this is how long the majority of the chapters will be. Well, see you when the next one is up! Review please. 8D_**


End file.
